Gilbert whom was secretly a Frost
by invatercat
Summary: There is a reason why , at first glance, Jack Frost looks like Prussia. Genetics. DNA. It was in his blood. This is the story of Prussia and the REAL reason Jackson became a winter spirit. (No OCs. "HER" Can be anyone the reader wants to be. ONESHOT.)


_**~Gilbert, whom was secretly a Frost~**_

_Prussia's side of the Story_

'_It's Illegal…'_

"Oh, Gilbert! You're so funny!" The woman I loved giggled. Her faced blushed in the cold as the snow fell from the sky, landing on her adorable nose.

"I know I am! Because I. Am. AWESOME!" I smirked proudly, resting my head on the stone wall behind me.

"Yes, Yes you are!" She smiled, resting her head on my shoulder.

We both looked up at the winter sky. Winter could be a pain, but tonight…tonight it was different. It had to be the most beautiful winter night I've ever seen. I know she could agree, probably more then I. Winter was her favorite time of the year, but as for all I've been through, It had to be the worst for me. I blamed it all on Russia. Damn Russia.

"You know what?" She looked up at me with her big and beautiful brown eyes.

"Yes, my dear?" I smiled, looking at her with loving eyes.

"I love you." She smiled, pulling her arm from it's position to poke my nose. I chuckled and caressed her cheek.

"I love you too."

'_It's Illegal to be a nation and to fall in love! '_

'_It is illegal….'_

"Will you marry me?" I asked, trying to hide my panicked feeling inside. She gasped, tears threatening to pour through her eyes.

"Gilbert I….I…."

I braced for the worst.

"YES!" She attacked me with loving hugs. "I WILL! I WILL! I WILL!"

I hugged her back. She had no idea how hard this was for me. But she won't know. Nobody will. She is my love, and even as a nation, I am still human. And Awesome human.

'…_To be a nation and to be married!'_

'_It is Illegal….'_

"What do you mean?" She asked me, oh so confused.

"I….I'm immortal." I told her. I knew this would be hard for her. I began to wonder if I should have never told her. She'd take none of my secrets knowingly to the grave.

"I…I believe you…But…Gilbert…." She tried to convince herself that I wasn't lying to her.

"My name is actually Prussia." I told her, keeping my calm.

"Prussia….." She hid her surprise with a fake smile. "It fits you."

She added in a whisper. "More than Gilbert does."

"I know this was a surprise, but I will make it up to you! I promise!" I was beginning to get nervous.

"So…If Prussia was an empire, does that mean you are….along the lines of a country? A human country?" She asked me. Oh, she was so smart. I hugged her.

"I wouldn't lie to you."

'…_To be a nation and to tell everyday mortals your real identity!'_

'_It is Illegal…" _

"Prussia!" My wife called me from the other room, stress in her voice.

"Yes?!" I ran in, worried.

"I….Prussia, I don't know if this is good or bad." It was clear to me that she was on the edge of tears.

"What do you mean!?" I was very worried. What was she talking about!? I've been around long enough to hear 'I don't know if this is good or bad' quite a few times.

"Prussia!" She almost yelled, closing her eyes in fright. "You're going to be a father!"

My eyes widen and I gasped. ME? A FATHER? Oh, I've dug myself into a large hole. I shook my head and pulled my wife into a hug, calming her down.

"That's great!" I faked a smile and she bought it. Like she and the nations have bought every single last lie I've said.

"REALLY!?" She gasped in happiness and then pulled away, facing me with a serious face.

"If it's a boy, can we name him Jackson?"

Well, that was sudden. So sudden I couldn't help but laugh.

"We just found out and now you're picking names!"

She giggled. "I'm sorry, but ever since I was little I dreamed of being a mother! I had picked names out for each gender and have stuck to them for awhile!"

Such a dreamer.

"Well, I'm not going to ruin anything for you!"

"Are you sure?!" Her eyes light up in shock.

"It's not like I had planned this! You can name our child whatever you want!" I smiled.

"You really like the name Jackson?" She asked me.

"Well, what if it was a girl?"

"Then I'd name her Pippa!"

What a strange name. Well, I wasn't American. She was. It must have been a normal name in her culture.

"I'm sorry none of them are German names." She shyly said.

I looked at her for a few seconds. Did she think I'd want my children to have German names? Well, I would actually, but…She's a mortal. I should give her everything she'd ever want.

"Well what if we have two kids? And they are the same gender?" I asked.

"Oh yeah!"

Her smile was amazing.

'…_.To be a Nation and to have children….'_

"_It's Illegal…."_

"And I am guilty of all charges."

I silently cried at my desk, praying that Ludwig, Feliciano, Elizaveta, and the others couldn't hear me from the other side of the door. I had broken so many laws that are placed for the nations. I can only hope that no one will ever figure out what I've done….What the un-awesome I had done…..

End of Prussia's side of the story

HER side of the story

I cried more than I ever have that night. The night he died. I cried myself to sleep with my daughter in my arms. My son, whom was the son of a powerful, immortal nation, had died. The Moon was stunningly bright that night. Pippa said it was all her fault, but It wasn't.

The next day after the tragedy, while they searched for my boy's body, I wrote a letter to his father, whom was all the way in Eastern Germany. I wrote to him about his son. How he died and how I missed him. How Pippa wants him home and how I want him home. Before I sent it off, I got word that My son's body had disappeared without a trace. The water was Jackson Overland Frost free. I added at in and sent it.

I never got a reply.

End of HER side of the story.

Russia's side of the story.

Da, I know everything. I know everything about Prussia. I know his secret, but I dare not crush him with it. Love is strong, and someone was more than willing to become one with him. I shall not mess with that. Well, unless I needed too. He doesn't know I know he broke multiple Nation laws. I hope to keep it that way.

I also know about his son. I know about his death. General Winter was the reason why he died. General Winter was the bringer of Winter and snow, but got tired of his job.

So, he went to this man. The Man in the Moon. Silly, I know. Reminds me of China always saying It was a rabbit on the moon. I only believe the man in the moon because General Winter has spoken about him. Anyway, He talked to the man in the moon and made a deal with him.

….Let Prussia pay for his secrets, but though the life of his son. His son shall become an Immortal. His son shall learn sooner or later that all is not fun in being an immortal. His son shall learn that the closest to you will die! Suffer! His son will learn how lonely it will become. Da…Da…Very lonely.

End of Russia's side of the story.

Jack Frost's side of the story.

Too tell the truth, I had never seen my father in my memories that were trapped within my childhood teeth, which Tooth kept clean and snow-white for me and handy whenever I needed to see them. I only saw my mother once or twice. It was always me, My sister, or some of the neighborhood children.

And…Too tell the truth, It never bothered me who my parents were. I never thought about it. To know I had a family that cared for me was all that I needed to know at the time.

But when North and Tooth started feeling like family, like Mother and Father, to me, I began to wonder. Who were my parents? What were their lives like? How did they feel…..how did they feel when I died?

I dug into the Frost name. I looked for people related to me and dug through their memories. At least what I could dig through. Tooth said that you cannot view another person's memories. I felt failed.

So I….I just kind of let it go. I had a sister, I lived in colonial America, so my parents were probably both Americans, probably have relatives from England. I went on as guardian and the rest is history.

…Or maybe one would think…..

One day I re-watched all my memories and I uncovered one memory. One of my father. And I couldn't believe what I saw. He had white hair, JUST LIKE ME! Well….Jack Frost me. Not Jackson me. His eyes were red, but I didn't find that scary or whatnot. I thought it was cool. Maybe some medical issue. Also, there was one other thing I noticed. He was German. I wasn't fully American or part British. I was part German.

_The memory_

"_Calm down, calm down!" My father chuckled, kneeling down in front of me. I was 10 and my sister was 2. _

_"Momma said you were leaving! Is that true? Please don't leave, Papa!" 10 year old me cried, rising my hands up for my father to hold me. _

"_Mommy was right." He sighed, picking me up. "Vati is leaving."_

_Vati, I figured out, meant dad in German. _

"_BUT WHY?!" Tears erupted from my eyes. _

"_Shhhh, Jackson." He put his soft figure to my lip. "Vati has work in another country." _

"_But..why?" I settled down, but I was still crying. Dad ruffled my messy, brown hair. _

"_Cheer up!" He smiled, forcing alittle smile on me. "Vati won't be gone for long!" _

"_How long will you be gone?" I asked._

"…_." He didn't answer. _

"_How are my awesome boys doing?" _

_Mother walked into the room with Pippa in her arms. _

"_We're doing AWESOME!" Papa turned to me, "Right, Jackson?"_

"_JA! AWESOME!" I laughed. _

_Ja…_

_End of Memory_

None of my memories onward show him. I can't help but wonder if he ever did come home….

End of Jack Frost's Side of the Story.

THEIR side of the story.

The Guardians were once again on another big mission to save the children of the world, but had to find help from other immortals. No, not the witch of Halloween or Cupid. It was a group of immortals that the guardians had never heard of before. MiM made it clear to the guardians that the place and time they should find them was in a room in the World Trade Center, 6 months EXACTLY into the year.

Once the time had come, the guardians found the group they were looking for, but were very surprised. After a bad introduction, they decided to try again…

"Well, My name iz North!" North bowed. "I am, as most of you know of, Santa Clause!"

"Ay, Ay. I'm Bunnymund! The Easter Bunny!" Bunny said.

"And I'm Toothiana!" Toothiana flew up, showing her feathers and wings. "The Tooth Fairy!"

Sandy smiled and created pictures with his dream sand. After all the nations gave him confused looks, Sandy huffed and gave up. North chuckled.

"That's Sandy!" North said. "He is the Sandman! He brings Dreams to the people of the world!"

And now it was Jack's turn. Jack smirked. He let his staff touch the floor, sending swirls of frost around the floor and walls of the room.

"And I am Jack Frost!" Jack smiled, and then added to that. "The one and only, Awesome Jack Frost!"

"Oh, Don't push it, show pony!" Bunnymund growled.

Jack ignored Bunnymund and scanned the room, noting each immortal. MiM said they were countries. As he noted more than 100 countries, his eyes stopped on one. He could tell the immortal he looked at was looking at him too. The immortal had red eyes and white, somewhat messy hair. His face looked shocked. _Could that be…,_ Jack though. _Could that be my father? _

"E-excuse me…" Jack turned and flew out the room. He was getting nervous and needed a small chance to think.

Jack walked back and forth outside the door. He could remember his memories of his past as clear as day and he was almost sure that that man was his father. Or it could have been a twin. No…No….

The door opened and he expected Bunny or North, but no. Jack turned to see none other than that immortal that he'd seen looking back at him. Jack nearly froze. His eyes locked the eyes of the immortal nation. Then, tears from the Immortal nation's eyes showed.

"Jackson?" The German accent of the nation asked, his voice almost like a gasp.

Jack couldn't help it. His mouth spoke for his mind. "Vati?" Jack was just as surprised at his own words as the immortal nation was.

"…She told me you died…." The nation gasped.

"She?" Jack asked.

"She said you died in a lake and they could never find your body."

Jack realized that the nation was talking about his death. The cold, watery death of the lake reaching out and stealing you instead of your sister.

"…The man in the Moon brought me back."

Suddenly the nation ran over to Jack, pulling him into a hug. The nation dug his head into Jack's chest and Jack could hear crying from the older nation.

"Jackson…." The nation cried.

Jack knew that this was his father. There was no doubt about it. He ran the hand that wasn't latched onto his staff through his father's snow-white hair. Jack smiled and closed his eyes, relaxing.

"I missed you, father."

End


End file.
